


Notes from the Future/来自未来的注意事项

by sapphire1987



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 复联3后的Loki穿越回雷3前给了他自己一些注意事项





	1. Chapter 1

“为什么我不能回阿斯加德？”  
Thor转过头好奇地问，这会儿他正打算钻进那条他事后才会知晓其真正用途的飞行器里。  
别让他回阿斯加德，哪怕不择手段——Loki记得那条来自未来的忠告。  
“因为……我怀孕了。”  
看到Thor的表情后，被电倒在地的邪神顿时意识到自己可能打了有史以来最不着边际的一发嘴炮。

1  
Loki是被一阵粗鲁的拍打吵醒的。  
考虑到他现在正以Odin的身份睡在那座金碧辉煌又戍卫森严的寝宫里，有能力和胆魄做到这件事的人就显得寥寥无几了。  
他恼怒地睁开眼，看见另一个自己正坐在床头。  
一瞬间他以为那是幻觉，随后另一个Loki，我们姑且称之为洛基好了，就不耐烦地揪起了他睡衣的领子。  
“是的，我就是你，未来的你，无论你睁着几只眼睛它都确凿无疑。”洛基把脸凑到他的面前，显出某种不同寻常的焦躁。除去气息有些急促、发尾有点打结，总体而言这位不请自来的邪神仍可算是端庄体面。但是相较于漫长的神生来说，他可完全没必要这样精打细算地消费时间，争分夺秒大致就是狼狈和窘迫的近义词了。  
“变回你自己的模样，我可不想对着这张行将就木、令人反胃的面孔。”洛基傲慢地发号施令，对于审美的坚持倒是让那位邪神看起来有些可信度了。  
“你、或者我们已经无聊到需要像这样打发时间了吗？”Loki在Odin的皮囊下打了个呵欠，“看起来Thor的头脑终于进化到能免疫——”  
“他死了。”洛基冷冷地说：“刚刚他才在我面前被割喉。”  
Loki愣了一下，从洛基的眼睛里、也便是自己的眼睛里，他看到了愤怒的火焰和悲伤的河流，有亮晶晶的东西在里面摇摇欲坠，更甚于得知Frigga死讯的那一刻。  
千百年来，只有Loki假死在Thor怀里、让他悲恸不已的桥段，什么时候他最钟情的戏码竟敢偷龙转凤，让自己沦为一介区区的配角？  
愤怒让Loki变回自己的模样坐直了身体：“你怎么敢看着他死？难道你不能替他去挨那一刀吗？”  
“没有时间解释了。”洛基把Loki的手按在自己的额头上：“你自己看。”  
Loki看到Hela、萨卡星球、诸神黄昏、以及蓦然出现的巨大飞船，Thanos向他讨要宇宙魔方，阿斯加德变成真正的尸山血海。  
记忆到这里戛然而止。  
“它仍旧没能解释为什么你是卑劣地独活下来的那一个。”  
“信息已经足够你重来一次，”洛基在对面自顾自地说，“做点聪明的、正确的选择。”  
“很有趣，但仔细想想，也许我并不介意看到Thor被切开喉管，反而有些乐见其成。”  
“你爱他。”洛基不为所动地看他：“谎言毫无建树，别忘了我对你了如指掌。”  
“从这一秒起可就不一定了。”Loki气咻咻地反驳：“既然历史已经在这一刻被改变。”  
但洛基对他的缺乏说服力的挑衅充耳不闻。  
“首先，别碰宇宙魔方。”  
“而它恰好是你我这场对话的基础。”  
“还有时间宝石。”洛基说：“说到这里，记得对奇异博士友善点。”  
“即使他让你做了30分钟的自由落地运动？”Loki翻了翻眼睛：“作为睚眦必报的邪神，我得说我都快要开始钦佩你的、或者说是我自己的胸襟了。”  
“其次，拦住Thor，别让他回阿斯加德。”  
“我可阻止不了他去履行那些愚蠢的君主义务。”  
Loki独享国王歌舞升平的权利，而Thor承担冲锋陷阵的那部分义务，他们的分工一向如此泾渭分明。  
“作为邪神，难道你不知道不择手段的意思吗？”洛基责备地看着Loki：“比如说主动邀请他上床之类的。”  
“哇哦，这可真够高明的。”Loki讽刺地说，但他慢慢涨红的脸颊又是另一回事了。  
“这话对现在的你来说尺度显然太超过了。”洛基干巴巴地说：“但考虑到Thor也许时日无多，在这段时间里物尽其用倒也是经济的选择。”  
“我讨厌你。”Loki说：“你现在同Odin有什么分别？自以为占领了信息优势和道德上的制高点，便有资格对我摆出居高临下的姿态。”  
但这话居然也没能激怒洛基。  
“无所谓，反正我也从没有喜欢过自己。”洛基无动于衷地说：“但这是我们彼此欣赏的一个契机，别忘了我嘱托你的事。”  
“换句话说就是要我为你的所作所为埋单。”  
“是我们的。假如不是条件所限，我应该回到Thor的继位典礼，从那里开始涂改历史。”  
“所以我活该成为你们兄弟关系的糊裱匠？”Loki冷笑：“原来未来的我野心不过尔尔，真是令人失望。”  
“你当然可以不配合我，继续胡作非为。”洛基看着他一字一句地说：“但在你的时空中，Thor还活着，借助宇宙魔方和时间宝石的力量，我可以把他抢过来。既然你不屑于和他亲密，那么他粗长的老二和在床上的激情就将全部成为我的私产——”  
“成交。”Loki不情不愿地打断他：“你有我的诺言，而你知道我现在没在撒谎。”  
“如果Thor一定要和Hela对阵，给他的眼睛做点防护。”洛基说：“虽然他戴着眼罩也不算难看，但是缺乏新意的独眼国王总是令人感到厌烦。”  
“我讨厌你。”Loki重申他的观点。  
“你更讨厌Odin，但如果忍不住的话，可以告诉Thor你稍微有点遗憾。”  
“我讨厌你。”这次Loki是咬着牙说的。  
“还有，记得夸夸Thor的短发造型。”  
“感人肺腑的技术指南，还有什么是可以应用在床笫间的吗？”  
“大腿内侧是Thor的敏感带。”洛基假装无视Loki的冷嘲热讽：“现在我要走了。”  
“我还以为你起码还有成千上百条遗憾要托付给我去弥补。”  
“可惜现在我要去领受属于我的死亡了。”  
在无限宝石制造的时空豁口吞没洛基之前，Loki嘟囔了一句：“为什么这一切都更像是梦境？”  
“明天早上Thor会在你看戏时归来，到时候一切都将自见分晓。”

2  
翌日大广场上如约上演“洛基之殇”，而当事人之一则以Odin的形象斜倚在观众席的雅座之上。他穿着睡衣，大腹便便地躺在一片华盖下，理所当然地享用着仆人为他奉上蜜酒和葡萄。  
阿斯加德人早就对众神之父这副懒散放纵的模样见怪不怪。他们怎么就不仔细想想，为什么昔日戎马倥偬的国王突然迷恋上了戏剧这一不事生产的玩意儿，可见被驯化又未开智的人民总是九界之中最好操纵、最易统治的生物，连中庭的蝼蚁们都已经学会对专制政体和不得人心的领袖说不了呢。  
戏剧正上演到Loki在Thor怀中逝去那一幕。死亡意味着和解，它是非黑即白的审判，经历过死亡这一程序之后，Loki便能与他过往的阴谋和恶意一刀两断，从此成为Thor回忆中毫无瑕疵却不幸夭折的弟弟，因而享受后者最为纯粹的惋惜和爱意。  
但如果事情颠倒过来，赴死的那个变成Thor，那Loki还算什么呢？贪生怕死的王位继承人、百无一用的阴谋家、彻头彻尾的失败者，他甚至无法得到Thor那点虚无缥缈的沉痛致意……这样的剧情又有什么看头呢？  
想到这里，连他最为得意的那句台词“我不是为他而做这些”都变得索然无味起来。于是侍从们看到国王兴致缺缺地站起来，竟然打算缺席这一幕的最高潮。  
“等一下我的长子Thor会从彩虹桥归来，告诉我们的现役守门人，他叫什么来着？哦，对了，Skurge，看好那把剑，然后把Thor带到Loki的卧室来见我。”

当Thor走进那间他经年没有踏足过的房间时，看到他的父亲正负着手一副严阵以待的模样。  
在Thor打算开口时，Odin用手势制止了他。  
“我知道你刚刚结束一场鏖战，背上是战利品Surtur的头盔，它需要被妥善收藏起来，但这些都不急。”Odin利落地开口：“考虑到时间有限，现在先听我说。”  
Thor愣了一下，摆出一副洗耳恭听的模样。  
“当然，父亲。”他说道。  
“你现在置身于Loki的卧房中，告诉我，这是否唤起了……你对他的回忆？”  
Thor疑惑地看着Odin，尝试着与他一道忆苦思甜：“三百岁以前，Loki不敢独自睡觉，常常缠着我在这里陪他过夜，还偶尔尿床——”  
Odin的嘴唇抖了抖，看起来简直有点儿气急败坏：“我们在为他默哀，说点能登大雅之堂的事！”他拧紧手中的权杖，几乎把拳头握得咯咯作响：“比方说，他在魔法方面罕见的天赋，他卓越的智谋和旺盛的求知欲。”  
“说到求知欲，”Thor沉吟了片刻，“六百岁的时候，他非要我教他接吻是怎么回事，您看，这对我们当时的年纪来说可有点早熟——”  
“够了！”Odin涨红了脸，恼怒地用独眼瞪着他，企图把话题引回正轨：“我们失去他了，这真叫人痛心。”  
“无比痛心。”Thor压低了声音：“毕竟我总觉得他对我怀有某种非比寻常的迷恋。”  
“胡说八道！”Odin喝住他，随后目眦尽裂地清了清嗓子：“别以为王储的身份就能赋予你异想天开的特权。”  
Thor这次没再发表什么不像话的言论。  
“所以您为什么要和我讨论Loki？”他正色问道。  
那副郑重其事的模样终于平息了Loki心头的怒火。说到底Thor还是在意他的。刚才的漫不经心或许只是个意外。  
“假如说，有一个机会能让他回到你的身边，”Odin斟酌着措辞，平日里昏聩的独眼锐利地望向Thor，“但同时却要带来另一道诅咒、一个令你难以承受的噩耗，你将如何选择，我的儿子？”  
“我要他回来。”Thor毫不犹豫地答道。  
他的眼神热切而又坦率，金发在阳光下显出更胜一筹的光泽。这让Odin敛起了眼底的锋芒。他微微仰起脸，半阖眼睛，像是在酝酿某个充满戏剧性的、动人心弦的时刻。然后他才缓缓低下头，以君王和父亲的威严俯视Thor：“既然如此，最后再叫我一次父亲吧，我的儿子。”  
而Thor的反应则是凑近一步捏住了他的脖子。  
“你还要演到什么时候，弟弟？”  
那种缺乏敬畏的姿态和似笑非笑的眼神都让上位者僵在了原地。  
“你说什么？”  
“别装了，Loki。”Thor贴着他的耳朵说：“Mjölnir可没有我这么好说话。”  
说着他就伸手召唤雷神之锤，那个气势汹汹的东西飞进来时，Loki就想到Thor在另一个时空中是怎么利用它来逼问自己的，于是他匆忙变回了黑头发的青年模样。  
“你居然肯听我的话了。”Thor诧异地看着他。  
“我还以为第一句应该是充满惊喜的，‘啊，你居然还活着’呢。”Loki翻了翻眼睛：“现在放开我，哥哥。”  
Thor这才意犹未尽似的撤走了右手。  
“所以父亲在哪里？这就是所谓的因你的归来而伴生出的坏消息吗？”  
“我会带你去找他，”Loki一边捏着隐隐发烫的后颈一边说，“考虑到我主动向你吐露身份，你应该能相信我寻找他的迫切并不亚于你。”  
“你在诱骗我叫你父亲。”Thor平静地纠正他：“而我以为你死了，整整三年，Loki。”  
那双蓝眼睛里不动声色的责备和惊喜让Loki有点语塞，于是他干巴巴地说：“但好消息是我还活着。”  
“它的确是。”Thor温柔地说。暂时他没有再提起Odin，虽然Loki的行为已经指向了某种与弑君有关的罪过。  
“你应该先去洗个澡，好好地睡上一觉。”Loki不自在地退开了一步，别开脸倨傲地看着墙壁：“鉴于你闻起来有股尸体的味道。”  
“我以为当务之急是找到父亲？”  
“Odin可以等。”  
“好吧，如你所愿。”Thor没再坚持，他亲昵地揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，然后抽回手咳了一下：“但愿浴室里不是只有你用的这款洗发水。”  
“我的洗发水有什么问——”Loki突然想到了什么，转过脸眯起眼睛严肃地问他，“你真的觉得我的头发看起来很油腻吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

3  
Thor躺在床上进入睡眠。  
其实他并不真的感到困倦，但这是来自于死而复生的Loki的要求。  
而事实上卧房里静谧的气氛和Loki仍然活着的事实暖洋洋地包裹着他。雷神就这样慢慢滑进无意识的边缘，直到怀里突然钻进了某个不怀好意的家伙。  
他的弟弟只穿着一件分襟睡袍，丝绸布料和霜巨人的体质都让他的触感有些凉，于是在Loki爬进被子的那一刻，Thor就醒过来了。  
“现在还没戒掉一起睡的习惯？”Thor突然出声，反倒把入侵者吓了一跳。  
于是Loki索性大方地把头枕上Thor的手臂，转过脸和那双蓝眼睛对望。  
“不欢迎吗？”  
“只要你保证不尿床。”雷神一脸纯情地答道，仿佛对那句话里的下流暗示一无所知。  
“很幽默。”Loki气鼓鼓地说：“你知道以这样的态度为国王侍奉暖床会被流放中庭吗？”  
而Thor的反应则是把Loki搂紧了一些，全然不管他那身硬邦邦的肌肉可不像床铺那样舒服。  
“虽然这听起来很残暴，”Thor笑了起来，“但我仍旧很高兴你还活着，弟弟。”  
“明天你大概就不会这样认为了。”  
“不管哪一天，就算是生命的尽头，我都不会改变这一看法。”Thor说着吻了吻他的发心。Loki正待讽刺Thor指天誓地的功夫见长，又因为雷神近在咫尺的死亡预言而感到心底轻微酸涩，于是他咬了咬嘴唇：“别为未知的命运空许诺言，要不要跟我赌赌看，你明天会有那么几个瞬间宁愿我客死在——”  
“我不会。”Thor斩钉截铁地打断他，随后又扶着Loki的脸有些忧心忡忡地说道：“你看起来有点反常，Loki，我一向知道我们之间存在一些、好吧，是很多、智力上的差距，但是你现在看起来，就好像已经窥破了诺恩三姐妹纺车之下纵横交错的经纬……”Thor说到这里顿了顿：“借用中庭人的说法，你像是活在比我更高维的宇宙之中，而繁杂的信息和过载的智慧让你劳神不已。”  
很神奇，这个脑容量不大的家伙的理解倒是与真相相去不远。  
“假如我真能把这个世界变作手中的提线木偶倒是好了，”这样你生杀予夺的权力便只属于我一个人了，Loki咽下后半句，露出一抹假笑，“但事实上只是某个和你上过床的好心人告知了我一些事。”  
Thor一脸错愕兼具茫然的表情：“什么？谁？什么事？”这会儿他连组织语言的能力都丢了，大概也无暇评估Loki这套说辞的真伪。  
“比方说你这里很敏感。”Loki边说边用脚趾在Thor的大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭，心里恶意地想后者大概正在他的床伴名单里翻箱倒柜。  
“这并不好玩。”Thor不赞同地抓住Loki的脚踝按在胸口，于是雷神稳健有力的心跳便顺着脚心传递过来。  
“怎么，他说的不对吗？”  
“他？！”Thor的表情又更错愕更茫然了一些。  
“这么说你没有试过男人？”Loki翻身骑在Thor的腰上，暗忖自己总算没在性别上又输一程，俯下身将双手扶上后者英俊的脸庞：“那你想和我做爱吗？”  
Thor先是流露出震惊的神色，随后又有些忍俊不禁：“难道这就是你要安排我洗澡睡觉的理由吗？”  
“……你认为我对你的肉体觊觎已久？别自作多情了。”Loki不高兴地咬着嘴唇，将雷神的脸掰向一边，以免和那双志得意满的蓝眼睛视线交缠：“这顶多只能算是——”邪神皱起眉静静思考了片刻：“一时兴起，临时起意。”  
“好吧。”Thor模糊的声音从枕头和Loki的手掌下传来。  
“我对你可没有什么非比寻常的迷恋。”   
这下Thor抓住了Loki作怪的手，把脑袋转回来看着他鬓发散乱、脸蛋通红的弟弟。  
“好吧，”Thor叹了口气，“我只是想说，我同意做爱。”  
邪神顿时瞪大了眼睛。的确，洛基给过他一些提示，但这并不代表剧情走向都在他的预期之内。作为勾引人的那一方，现在他看起来简直有点儿手足无措。  
Thor松开了他的手，大大方方地在床上躺平：“现在你可以对我为所欲为了，弟弟。”  
Loki衣襟大敞，露出过分白皙的皮肤，布料之下那个光洁肉感的屁股正挤压着Thor的小腹，而两条纤细修长的腿则分别挂在腰的两侧，令人感到心猿意马。  
“这不是说好的剧本——”Loki突然恼火地将双手撑在对方的胸前：“Thor Odinson，你犯规。”  
“这需要什么剧本……”Thor果然对那句指责不得要领，他剥开Loki的睡袍，伸手占领对方引人遐思的屁股，并在Loki簌簌发抖时倒置体位，将他压在了身下。“倒不如我们先来复习一下600岁那年的教学好了。”  
Thor目光灼灼地看着弟弟，然后俯身吮住了他的双唇。这和小时候浅尝辄止的亲吻可不一样，雷神的唇齿间满怀着征服的激情和占有的欲望，就好像这不是寝宫里的床榻而是某个危机四伏的战场。  
纠缠中Thor彻底剥掉了他的衣服，亲吻他的乳头，手指圈住阴茎上下套弄。  
Loki在席卷而来的快感中呜咽出声，Thor跪在他的双腿间，把粉红色的头部慢慢含了进去。大概对着哥哥双腿大敞的场景着实过于羞耻，Thor只吞吐了几下Loki就颤抖着射了出来。  
“这么快？”Thor可能只是出于无心，但这种怎么听也和夸奖沾不上边的语气让邪神气得跳脚。  
“作为第一次给男人口交的菜鸟……你倒表现得像个熟练工。”  
Thor因为发笑而震动的胸膛贴着Loki，又乐不可支地给了他一个吻。  
“你的嘴里都是精液的味道！”  
“你的味道。”Thor回味似的舔了舔嘴唇：“还不错，像洒了胡椒的奶油。总之比你头发的味道好多了——”  
“你再敢侮辱我的头发试试！”  
“好了，专心点。”雷神露出胸无城府的微笑，手指却猝不及防地探入洞口，大概久经战事多少让他学会了一点声东击西的把戏，让邪神根本无暇他顾。甬道很快就被玩弄得水光四溢，床单因此而洇湿了一大片。  
“这么湿。”  
“你以为我是女人吗？这是魔法。”Loki涨红了脸：“看看你那根东西的尺寸，我现在还不想死——”  
“谢谢。”Thor受宠若惊地吻了吻Loki的嘴角，又加入了第四根手指。  
Loki咬着牙很想纠正Thor那可不是什么夸奖，但被指腹照顾到的腺体让他浑身瘫软，只能发出一点缺乏威胁的吟叫。  
等扩张得差不多以后，Thor才扶着阴茎慢慢插进去。被一寸一寸填充完整的感觉让Loki眼眶发红，抑制不住的泪意慢慢凝结，直到变成液态从眼角淌下来。  
“对不起，都怪我太大了。”Thor满怀歉意舔过Loki的眼皮，又用手指揉过他敏感的头部。  
但这算是哪门子道歉？简直就是挥舞着自己尺寸惊人的锤子耀武扬威，Loki一边无力地喘息一边在心里恶狠狠地想。  
他们僵持了一会儿之后，Loki听到Thor小心翼翼地道：“我可以动一下吗，弟弟？”  
Loki点了点头。  
随后Thor便展开了雷霆般的攻势，Loki被操得连话都说不出来，哭哭啼啼的模样让他几年来好不容易经营起来的国王形象轰然倒塌。说好的只动一下呢？Thor你这个言而无信的家伙——但从心底Loki又有点自我唾弃地认同洛基，这样的肉体和性能力，不多加利用简直就是暴殄天物。  
但这个想法只维持到了他们的第三次，天知道他们到底做了几次又射了几次，这会儿Thor仍旧兴致勃勃地将Loki按在枕头上，抬起那两瓣被反复蹂躏、却完全不招人怜惜的小屁股从背后进入。  
“你不是急着去找Odin吗？”Loki抽抽噎噎地接纳那根东西：“我们应该准备出发了。”  
“Odin可以等。”Thor坚定地在甬道中律动起来。  
众神之父在上，他们俩到底谁才是您的亲儿子啊？


	3. Chapter 3

4  
等Loki开始失去意识Thor才放过他。又或者是众神之父在潜意识里威吓着要打断他的腿——总之在他们把彼此搞得满身狼藉之后，Thor终于停了下来，又堪称体贴地把Loki抱去浴室清理。  
莫非雷神传闻中的情人们，包括他在中庭的女友Jane Foster，都是些尸位素餐之辈？Loki在浴缸里思绪模糊地忿忿不平，而洛基提出的，要他早日勾搭Thor上床、并以此摆布后者的方案，根本就无济于事。  
虽然雷神是出力的那一方，但他现在看起来仍旧是一副容光焕发、活力无限的好小伙模样，而自己呢，反倒浑身酸痛、面目凄凉，活像个因为作息不良而提前步入老龄的中庭白领。  
最后连穿越彩虹桥的路程他都是以躺在Thor怀里的方式度过的。堂堂阿斯加德的一国之君，居然要以如此尊严扫地的方式阔别故土，可见某位神，某根老二，还是少招惹为妙。  
他们到中庭的第一站居然是纽约。  
“你把父亲藏在这里？”Thor有点诧异地说：“考虑到他的年纪，要适应这里的节奏可不太容易。”  
“他不在这里。”Loki斜了他一眼：“而你认为我会体贴到考虑一名政敌的生活偏好？”  
“那我们来这里做什么？”  
“外交工作，”Loki一边说一边扣下了挂着布利克街177A号门牌的那扇胡桃木大门，“以及一些……应急灾备。”  
开门的是个披着红色斗篷的中年人。他严肃而又戒备地瞪着Loki，双脚漂浮在空中——哇哦，又是一名魔法师。  
“你好，奇异博士，我想你认得我们。”Loki开门见山地说。  
“滚出地球，马上。”他张开双臂，看起来像是要催动法阵从地面困住邪神：“否则——”  
“否则你会让我在黑暗中做30分钟的自由落体，并且趁机和我的哥哥好好谈谈心？”Loki说：“这对我来说不太礼貌，但我可以给你一次纠正的机会，邀请我们进去，三个人一块儿坐下来，友好地聊聊。”  
“你在我的监控名单上。”奇异博士严厉地瞪视Loki：“前不久你还企图将纽约夷为平地。”  
关于纽约的那部分指控他懒得解释了，中庭人的思维和理念与他本不在同一套系统内，就好比上个世纪的广义相对论和量子物理，要做到交叉自洽委实太过困难了。  
“这恰恰是我主动来这儿现身的缘由。”Loki说：“魔法让我们拥有在中庭来去自如的能力，但套用你们的礼节，我选择登门拜访——我倒是不指望从你这里得到诚惶诚恐、顶礼膜拜的待遇，但一杯饮料并不为过。”  
奇异博士歪着头思考了片刻，总算侧过身让他们进门了。  
“我们在会客室里坐下就好，用不着做场景切换，那些拙劣的低端魔法只会引起Thor的眩晕。”邪神在软垫沙发上优雅地坐下：“我要一杯大吉岭，真的那种，别用袋泡茶以次充好。Thor要茶以外的东西，以你贫瘠的想象力，随便哪种罐装啤酒都行。”  
“这儿不是予取予求的度假酒店。”奇异博士哼了一声，场景突然切换成了书房，看到邪神在一张硬木椅子上如坐针毡的样子，他才感觉稍微高兴了一点：“那么，你们来中庭做什么？”  
这话他是对着Thor问的。  
“来找我们的父亲。”Thor解释道：“我可以为Loki背书，这次他的确没有恶意。”  
“Odin不是我的父亲。”Loki迅速反驳。  
“他当然是你的父亲，考虑到我们的关系、无论是从小发展的那种还是昨晚的那种，你都可以把他视为父亲。”  
“Odin不是我的父亲。”Loki冷笑：“你做什么都改变不了这个事实。”  
奇异博士忍不住咳了一声。  
“……我已经理解你们的初衷了，剩下无论是家庭伦理还是、咳咳、谈情说爱的部分，请你们回阿斯加德去解决好吗？”  
“我很抱歉。”Thor不明所以地抓了抓头，而Loki则冷冷把脸扭向了另一边。  
“Odin所在的养老院现在只剩下地基了。”Stephen说：“所以他转移到了另一个地方。”  
“我知道他在挪威。等会儿还需要你金灿灿的小套索把我们传送过去。”Loki打断了他的故弄玄虚。Stephen本想接着和邪神抬杠他这儿不是个交通枢纽，但考虑到那对神兄弟凝视彼此的肉麻眼神，送他们一程倒也不那么难以忍受了。  
随后他就听到Loki接着说：“不过在此之前我还有个小小的疑问。考虑到我此次屈尊降贵地前来与你结交，并表现出了与蝼蚁同乐的宽广胸怀……在未来有需要的时候，你是否会热忱地向我奉上那颗，”他说着隔空指了指Stephen的前襟，“阿戈摩托之眼呢？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”对方皱着眉反问。  
“好吧，借用也行。”Loki耸了耸肩。  
“这绝无可能。”奇异博士怒气冲冲地对Thor说：“你用信誉担保的弟弟，阴谋永远不会缺席他的地球之旅，你现在还相信他只是来找你们的父亲？他是在筹谋着夺取更多的无限宝石！”  
“我以Odin之子的名义起过誓，你再要质疑便是羞辱我。”这会儿阿斯加德沉甸甸的骑士传统倒是回到Thor的身上了：“我相信Loki的来意，也不打算收回这份信赖。”  
可当事人好像并不对此抱有什么感激涕零的情绪，相反他直接无视了Thor的证词，继续问道：“别急着拒绝，假如我所谓的有需要的时刻，是指Thor的意外死亡呢？”  
“我说过了，绝无可能！”奇异博士余怒未消。  
“你居然以我的死亡为筹码——”Thor话刚说了一半，又转向Stephen：“我死了你居然都不愿意把玩具借给我的弟弟？这也未免太冷血了——”  
在剩下一人一神越来越大声的争吵中，Loki头疼地扶了扶额角：“你宁愿用时间宝石来挽回一个可有可无的胖子（Wong），也不肯将它动用在足以拯救中庭的神身上？简直莫名其妙。”  
看起来，假如最坏的情况发生，他还是要想办法把时间宝石偷过来才行。洛基不知用了什么手段得到它，但从他嘱咐自己同奇异博士修好的情况看，那次行窃制造的代价恐怕不小。  
“我们走。”Loki说着站起来，给了Thor一个眼神。  
而奇异博士脸色阴沉地站在原地，Thor知道弟弟那种不敬的态度恐怕触怒了对方，便走过去小声向他解释道：“Loki平时情绪不这么坏，但今天他的屁股很疼，所以——”  
Stephen立马在那对神兄弟面前制造出一个通往挪威的空间隧道：“……找到Odin之后马上滚出地球！”

5  
他们踉跄着从豁口走进挪威，在那个陆止于此而海起于斯的所在，众神之父Odin正卓然端坐于一块岩石之上。  
Loki别无选择地跟着Thor走过去，分别坐在Odin的左右两侧。  
他努力调整自己的坐姿，但没办法，那块石头仍旧让他的屁股饱受折磨，而这全要归咎于Thor和他那根该死的、天赋异禀的老二。Loki觉得自己应该凭空变出一枚天鹅绒抱枕垫在下面，但不知为何，在他的指尖几乎要幻化出那个软绵绵的东西时，他还是决定作罢了。  
“很高兴见到你们，我的儿子们。”复数形式让Loki挑起了眉，考虑到他坐在戴着眼罩的那一侧， Odin根本就没有从物理意义上真正见到他。  
这倒也好，他们便能免于那些虚情假意的作秀了。  
“父亲，我要告诉您一件事。”Thor的手突然从Odin身后绕过去握住了Loki的：“我和Loki——”  
Loki忍不住想翻眼睛，雷神这么心急火燎地寻找Odin，莫非就是为了向他告解他们之间变了质的关系？那可真是各种意义上的要叫Odin死不瞑目了。  
“等等，这个可以稍后再谈。”Odin用手势打断他，独眼悲怆地眺望远方：“如你们所见，我的时间已经不多了——”  
“正因为如此，我才要立即将我和Loki的事向您禀告——”  
Odin作为一名垂暮君王的离愁别绪顿时被Thor搅得烟消云散。  
“你们才刚刚惹恼了中庭最强大的魔法师，”众神之父呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，一只独眼瞪得滚圆，“现在又要来折磨我啦。”  
“我只是想拥有一段受到祝福的婚姻……”Thor小声嘟囔着，这时候还是Loki冲着他摇了摇头，雷神才缄口不言。  
“如你们所见，我的时间不多了。”Odin故意对Thor的愿望装聋作哑，视线重新回归到海平面：“我已经能感觉到，你们的母亲Frigga在召唤我啦。”  
Thor这才震惊地意识到Odin口中的来日无多是什么概念。朝生暮死的中庭人大概会对诸如此类的措辞异常敏锐，但阿萨神族总是过分傲慢，竟常常忘记神生漫长却终有尽头。  
“这是你的魔法，做点什么，Loki！”  
Thor低吼道。愤怒的火焰灼烧着他，但Loki只能歉然摇头。在众神之父都无法左右的命运面前，邪神的魔法不过就是最微末的草芥。  
Loki暗忖这一刻或许Thor宁愿他没有熬过Malekith的刀尖，这样他便没有机会夺去Odin的权力和他的性命了。  
“我们都对此无能为力。”Odin这样宣称，与其说从容到不如说是对命运的安排有些逆来顺受。随后他充满父性地拍了拍Loki的手背：“Frigga会为你感到骄傲的。”  
Odin似乎是最忠于剧本的那一个，而天知道Loki宁愿在这一幕发生些好的意外。  
那段他曾在洛基的回忆中经历过的谈话，当时只令身为旁观者的Loki油然生出诸神黄昏之感。众神之父居然像个碌碌无为的中庭老人那样，对死期听天由命，可见他作为征服者的锐意早已连同那只坏死的左眼一道，被岁月征服殆尽。  
而现在，Loki以当局者的身份进入这一幕，竟然感到某种难以言喻的辛酸。到头来Odin竟然不吝于在生命的尽头处，以介于长者和父亲之间的模糊身份，向他递出令人惶然的谅解，将历史深处双向的辜负和背叛都一笔勾销。  
Thor慢慢地平静下来，他的眼中蕴藏泪意，但身为神祇、身为贵族，他们从不将分别演绎得悲悲戚戚。既然死者要以充满尊严的方式谢幕，那么生者便应当以理性和自律的姿态送行。  
而Thor唯二的两次失态都与Loki有关，甚至彩虹桥上的欺骗都没能让他克制住自己在瓦纳海姆痛彻心扉的吼叫。  
遗嘱仍在继续，接下来Odin揭晓了关于Hela的部分，对此Loki已不陌生，于是相较Thor而言，他对这位横空出世的姐姐表现出了过分的冷静和沉默。  
或许恰恰是这种日光之下早已无新事般的漠然让Odin将好的那只眼睛转向了他。  
“你已经不是过去的你了，我的儿子。”Odin说：“但别忘了，命运仍旧是不可逆转的汹涌洪流。”  
这次不再是复数形式，它意味着他是独立的存在，而非任何人的附庸。此刻他是Odin眼中的唯一，而众神之父洞悉到了他脊背上所承载的愿望。  
“你是说……宿命即是宿命，绝无被修改的可能？”  
Odin摇了摇头。  
“如果你足够强大，”他目视远方，“不是比我或是比Thor更强大，而是比命运更强大。”  
众神之父交待完最后一句话，便化作了金色的齑粉。而天空的颜色开始变得浓重，阴云像Thor眉间的怒意那样噼啪作响地在头顶聚拢。  
“我告诉过你，”Loki咬着嘴唇，“到了今天你就不会为我活着而感到高兴了，哥哥。”  
Thor愣了愣，大概没料到邪神在床上说的那些话是为此刻而铺垫。  
“这是你的错，你间接剥夺了父亲的生命，”Thor咬着牙，悲伤让他气息不稳，甚至有些哽咽，“但我依然、依然不希望失去你。”  
因为和失去Loki比起来，与之分道扬镳乃至憎恨他都尚且属于可以忍受的痛苦。  
‘你更讨厌Odin，但如果忍不住的话，可以告诉Thor你稍微有点遗憾。’  
“我很抱歉。”Loki低声说。  
Thor正想说些什么，便有一团不祥的黑色物质降落在他们面前。  
是Hela。危机之下他们迅速完成变装，这时Loki突然问了句听起来不相干的话：“你爱你的锤子吗？”  
Thor怔了一下，便听到Loki飞快地补充道：“我是说你右手上的而不是裤裆里的那把。”  
“当然——”事实上他两把都喜欢，而Loki的喜爱仅限于裤子里的那把。  
“那你要记住，千万别把它丢向Hela。”  
“为什么？”  
“相信我。”  
此时一个曲线动人的女性身影慢慢从那团粒子中脱胎而出。她肤色苍白，黑发绿眸，憔悴的双眼里透着勃勃野心，倒更像是与Loki血脉相连的那一个。  
“我是Hela，”她漫不经心地抬起双眸，“而你们就是Odin那两个不成器的儿子？”  
“我是阿斯加德的国王。”这次Loki决定先发制人：“跪下。在你的国王面前跪下。”  
“不好意思？”Hela诧异地瞪大了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

6  
“Odin居然选择你胜过于我？”Hela匪夷所思地来回打量Loki：“不过没关系，你死了以后我便是新的女王。”  
说着她的右手中幻化出一柄利刃，面色不善地朝着Loki慢慢走了过去。  
邪神看着寒光闪闪的刀刃，料想自己还远远不如雷神之锤那样结实，当即决定倒戈。  
“我活着来完成权力交接更有说服力不是吗？”Loki露出一抹假笑：“一位弑君者可得不到人民的爱戴。”  
“你听起来是个聪明的男孩。”Hela歪着头看他：“看起来审时度势的智慧给了你一些问鼎王位的资本。”  
“还有优雅的品位和审美情趣。”Loki毫不谦虚地说道：“尤其在雕塑和戏剧领域。”  
两名篡位者兴致高昂地讨论着权力嬗变和执政理念，似乎全然忘了沉默着的那位才是Odin真正的继承人。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗，Loki？”Thor震惊而又愤怒地望向他的弟弟：“你处心积虑地夺取王位，难道就是为了将它拱手让人吗？”  
“你对于我剽掠那个位置可向来没有什么异议，哥哥。”Loki说：“考虑到Hela是你具有血缘关系的姐姐，而我仅仅是Odin心血来潮领养的小儿子，将继承权交还给她岂不是更顺理成章？”  
“这不一样。”Thor怒气冲冲地说：“父亲——”  
“噢，这当然关乎Odin的愿望。”银舌头飞快地抢过话语权：“但别忘了，Odin不仅不希望我染指王位，更不希望我染指你，但你在床上不是照样对我的诱惑照单全收吗？”  
“我说了，这不一样！”雷神没有预料到会遭遇如此棘手的质问，一时间竟然只能以最粗暴、最无缘由的方式来应对。  
“没有什么不一样的。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，忽然用陌生的方式看着Thor：“你并不恋栈权力，哥哥，你希望以合法的形式同我在一起。而我知道有个叫做萨卡的星球，那里有堆积如山的垃圾和野蛮原始的角斗，但多少也可被称为九界之中独一无二的风景，”说到这里邪神停顿了一下，绿眼睛里泛起一丝水光，“如果你愿意，我们可以在那里拥有一段浪漫的蜜月——”  
“请恕我打断你们旁若无人地卿卿我我。”Hela冷冷地介入：“但从你选择伴侣和旅行目的地的眼光，我可看不到什么杰出的审美能力。”  
“好吧，让我们回归主旨。”Loki不悦地望向Hela：“我可以向你出让王位，但只有一项条件——善待阿斯加德人民，别用你穷兵黩武的方式去领导他们，接受他们只是一群钟情艺术而又胸无大志的蝼蚁。现在请告诉我，姐姐，你愿意用最简单的方式得到你想要的一切吗？”  
“这远远不是最简单的方式。”Hela露出狂妄的笑意，她轻轻转动手腕中的武器：“任何拒绝给予我承认、任何与我志趣不相投的人，都将是死人。”  
看来这个环节并没有转寰的余地。Hela很强，且不够蠢，她目光远大，阿斯加德的王座仅仅是她四处征战杀伐的起始而非终点，因此她并不是凭借谈判手段就能拉拢的对象。  
Loki在心里轻轻叹了口气，表面上却牵起嘴角，双手一扬，匕首在空中画了个漂亮的弧度。  
“那就尽管来试试。”说着他踢了一下Thor的胫骨：“作为阿斯加德最强大的骑士，还不快来向你的国王效忠？”  
看到Loki终于和自己站在了同一阵线，雷神不禁兴高采烈地向Hela发出气势惊人的申斥：“不准你欺负我弟弟！”  
这话不成体统到Loki立刻想要扶额，然而下一秒Hela的刀刃就迎面而来。他正要后撤躲过那致命的一击，就被Thor推了一把护到身后，而闪避不及的剑气在雷神的下眼睑制造了一条淡淡的血痕。  
诸神啊，他竟然疏忽到忘记了洛基的提示——Thor会失去一只眼睛。  
在确认雷神的视力无碍后，Loki才转身面向Hela，那双翡翠色的眼睛闪着危险的寒芒。  
“这下你彻底得罪我了。”  
邪神手中的匕首被接连不断地掷向Hela，然而死亡女神只用两根手指就将它们轻而易举地拦腰截断。  
“你只有这点本事吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”Hela懒洋洋地说：“这场战斗简直令人昏昏欲睡，看来剧本创作和兄弟乱伦让你变得不堪一击。”  
她用剑尖指着Loki的鼻梁，看起来随时准备动手弑杀这位不务正业的君王。  
“我不这么认为。”护弟心切的Thor终于忍无可忍地扔出了Mjölnir。  
而雷神之锤落入Hela的掌心之际，死亡女神竟对他们露出了一抹举重若轻的微笑。  
“狗屎。”Loki叫道：“我说过别这样做！”  
“这不可能！”Thor一脸愕然。  
在雷神惊疑不定的注视下，Hela毫不费力地就将那件武器捏得粉碎。被连带破坏的还有Thor身为英雄的独断与自负。  
“小可爱，你对可能的定义一无所知。”  
Loki和Hela异口同声地说。只不过一个显得沾沾自喜，而另一个却截然相反。  
然后死亡女神看着Loki：“为什么我开始有点喜欢你了？”  
“最好不要。”Loki翻了翻眼睛，握住Thor的手指，然后别无选择地对着天空大喊：“带我们回去！”

Thor在一个环境恶劣的垃圾场里醒来。身边是他的弟弟，仍旧维持着和他十指相扣的状态。Loki还在昏迷当中，而他们的手掌牢牢地粘合在一起，或许那是邪神的魔法。  
Thor单膝跪在弟弟身边，伸手轻拍他的脸颊。  
“醒醒，Loki。”Thor没有得到任何回应。于是他用手指探了探Loki的鼻息和心跳，但依旧一无所获。某种最糟糕的可能性让雷神的心脏砰砰跳动起来，他曾经两次失而复得的东西就在他的眼前、他的掌心里，难道诸神当真刻薄到要带走它第三次？  
于是Thor强忍着内心的战栗，将Loki紧紧搂入怀里：“别再离开我，Loki，你是我仅剩的家人，我说过无论如何我都不愿意失去你。”说着雷神自由的那只手忽然向下滑到了某个特殊部位：“假如你坚持不肯醒来，那……我可要打你的屁股了。”

7  
“你居然真的打我？！”在雷神的手掌快要触碰到屁股时，Loki突然睁开眼睛，气鼓鼓地叫道。  
“你又伪造自己的死亡？”Thor一把捏住弟弟的后颈：“看我为你哀悼很有趣吗？”  
“否则我从何知晓你希望我活下来的说辞究竟是床上的戏言还是出自真心实意？”黑头发的邪神居然振振有词：“而说到哀悼，哥哥，刚才你可吝啬到连一滴眼泪都没有为我流下呢。”他说着甩了甩他们黏在一起的手掌：“或许只是因为这会给你带来不便，毕竟没有我的咒语解锁，你可没法轻易摆脱我的尸首——”  
“为什么你非要质疑我的誓言，试探我的爱意？”这会儿雷神真的动怒了：“别忘了，诓骗从来都只是你的专利。难道我有过什么玩弄你、背叛你的前科，让你看不到我惊慌失措的模样就感到坐卧不宁、寝食难安？”  
没错，那块臣服磁片——Loki差点脱口而出。洛基被电倒的场景几乎成了他的心腹大患。然而此时此刻它尚未发生，倒不是说为了Thor还没有来得及犯下的罪行去指控他便有失公允，但考虑到对方那点屈指可数的理解力，莫名其妙的对答倒还是小事，倘若这给了Thor为他植下磁片的提示，那他就真的弄巧成拙了。  
“真抱歉，谁让我是备受冷落的养子，”Loki讥诮地说，“难道你还指望着我不长成你的反面，一名怀疑论者，像你那样笃信这世上的爱其来自有，因而便可以心安理得地做到来者不拒？”  
Thor看着他的目光沉了下来。  
“假如你坚持无底线地透支我对你的信赖，Loki，总有一天我会对你的死亡感到麻木。”  
Loki突然脸色惨白。  
“你怎么能这样对待我！”邪神气急败坏地掐住了Thor的喉咙，语气几乎有些哽咽：“别忘了，我并非不朽，死亡只系于命运的一念之间——”  
“所以它就赋予了你随心所欲的权力？！”  
“我是说我真的会死！”Loki突然抬高音量，让Thor怔在原地：“也许是千百年后，但也许就在旦夕之间，而你胆敢、”他咬牙切齿地说，“你怎么敢对它无动于衷？”  
Thor不知道Loki为什么突然眼眶泛红，好吧，或许他的责难是有些严厉，但比照邪神乖张恶劣的手段，这可完全谈不上过分。然而那双绿眼睛里呼之欲出的心碎却不似作伪，这让Thor不得不收敛起了自己的脾气。  
“你不会。”雷神叹了口气，重新把Loki搂紧怀里：“明天不会，后天不会，千百年后也不会。”他摸着弟弟的头发许下承诺：“在我活着的任何一天里都不会。”  
因为我会不惜付出性命的代价来保护你。  
这次Loki听懂了Thor的潜台词。他应该为自己告别那些患得患失的心境而感到喜悦，但事实上——  
“你为什么哭了？”Thor手足无措地为Loki擦拭眼泪，就好像他是九界中最玄妙也最引人入胜的那一道谜题。  
“因为，”Loki抽抽噎噎地别开脸去，“我屁股疼。”  
“可我又没有真正打到你——”  
“我说了我屁股疼！”  
“好吧，你屁股疼你说得都对。”雷神叹了口气，手掌贴着弟弟的屁股轻轻揉动。  
“你、你在干嘛？”  
“帮你按摩，有助于减轻肌肉疼痛——”  
“下流！”  
雷神苦笑起来，他正想说话，身旁就有个声音插了进来：“喂，你们是食物还是——”  
“闭嘴！”刚才还哭得毫无形象的邪神凶巴巴地叫道，那人顿时安静了下来。  
“所以，你真的可以原谅我，就算Odin因我而死？”Loki看着Thor的眼睛问道。  
“这很艰难。”Thor顿了顿：“但是连父亲都原谅了你。以你们之间神力的差距，你绝不可能用魔法制服他，或许这只是出自他的默许和授意。”雷神黯然地说：“我们先后失去了母亲和父亲，仇恨还要让我们再失去彼此——”  
“你们说完了没有？快点回答我，你们是食物还是——”又是刚才那个声音。  
这次是雷神气恼地呵斥回去：“你有没有教养？没看到我们正在谈话中吗？”  
于是那个声音再次戛然而止。  
“而我能感觉到，你和以前的你已经不一样了。”Thor接着说：“你在做阿斯加德国王的时候，最无道的地方也不过就是搞点儿无伤大雅的个人崇拜——别那样瞪着我，好吧，咳，我是说你值得为自己塑一座金像。而刚才面对Hela时，你能明辨是非，因为她的暴虐而与我立场一致——”  
“我不是因为那个才反对她，哥哥。”Loki翻了翻眼睛：“我可没有博爱到会介意阿斯加德人民的死活和生计。她惹恼了我只是因为她做错了这个。”邪神说着伸手抚过Thor脸上的细小伤痕。  
“这很感人，”雷神的反应有点别扭，“但是在意这种小事会不会有点、缺乏男子气概？”  
“你说谁娘炮？！”Loki一下子将Thor推倒在地，威风凛凛地骑在他的身上：“我告诉你，Thor Odinson，九界之中，只有我有权授予你痛苦和伤痕。你的身体、你的每一根发丝、每一寸皮肤，都是我的私有领地，只有我能对它们肆意妄为。”邪神握着Thor的下颔，气势惊人地盯着他，“就算是你的死亡，也必须由我来执行，由我来宣判。你记住了吗？”  
Thor不由自主地吞咽了一下。  
“你——”Loki突然脸红了：“你怎么能——”  
你怎么能硬了？在一个气味微妙的垃圾场，在我发表这样激动人心的演说的时候。  
“都怪你刚才那副模样太性感了。”  
“喂，我说你们……你们要不要脸？谈恋爱能不能别选在这么神圣的地方？”画外音这次一鼓作气地说道。  
“你哪只眼睛看到我们在谈恋爱了？”Loki不耐烦地说：“我们在吵架，你安静点。”  
“我……我们作为反派也是有尊严的好不好！”  
这次神兄弟终于恋恋不舍地把视线从彼此身上挪开，他们屈尊转头看了一眼，发现一大群带着诡异面具的人种正在6英尺开外的距离站成半个圆圈围观他们。  
“所以呢？”邪神冷冷地问。  
“所以，你们这对不要脸的狗男男，你们是食物还是——”  
Loki手指一挥，那些围观群众的裤子都顿时掉在了脚踝上。  
“你说谁是不要脸的狗男男？”  
“啊——！”一群人顿时捂住裆部迈着小内八尖叫离场。  
“这是什么招数？”Thor回过头崇拜地望向Loki。  
“这叫作‘不战而屈人之兵’。”邪神风流倜傥地撩了撩头发。


	5. Chapter 5

8  
Loki同Thor一起跪在地上为Odin致悼词。他有点儿心不在焉，倒不是说他对众神之父还有什么余恨未了，毕竟斯人已逝，再为之耿耿于怀除了突显他的无能之外于事无补。更何况Odin已经和他两清了，即便邪神也要对此恪守信用、心怀敬意。  
现在他只是需要一点时间来整理思路。  
到目前为止，历史进程并没有被撼动分毫，而改善只见于细枝末节之处。唯有两件与Thor有关的事算是好的意外。其一是Thor痛痛快快地和他上了床。虽然他们的兄弟关系有名无实，但就算对邪神来说，在床单而非审判席上将之彻底废止也可称为疯狂。  
而第二件则更叫他惴惴不安一些，Thor竟然不像洛基的哥哥那样，将Odin的死亡归咎于他。Loki自问并没有比洛基多做到什么，除了那次实质更接近于突发奇想的性爱，他仍旧是大逆不道、谋朝篡位的野心家。但Thor为什么能宽恕他的罪过，并坚持赠予那些他并不应得的待遇？  
假如认为肉体关系是转变雷神的关键，那就未免太轻视他了。Thor从来不擅长回心转意，某种笔直到近乎顽愚的是非观统率着他的言行。没有人能获准成为那套执拗准则中的例外，Loki自然也无法免俗……除非——除非Thor已经从他的所作所为之中窥见了端倪，那么将他的宽容当作恩慈，将他的温柔视为悲悯倒也勉强可称作合情合理。毕竟用一条性命去赎买另一条性命、用一桩善举来清偿另一桩恶业，这是神域和人间通行的公平至理。谁又能说Odin在死前给予Loki的原宥就毫无私心，只不过无论前者的初衷究竟是血脉存续还是权位绵延，他们在保全Thor这一点上始终惺惺相惜。  
但雷神素来不以智谋在九界立威，他的思维方式过分直观也过分原始，堪比Mjölnir横冲直撞的运行轨迹。他拥有好几重头衔：忠贞无畏的战士，多愁善感的贵族，离经叛道的王子，武功盖世的英雄……但他从来都不是Odin那样全知全能、恩威并重的神祇。  
Loki望向他的兄长，后者正闭着双眼虔诚低语：“……那些辉煌荣耀的逝去将被铭记。”  
他不禁疑惑，Thor确实能看穿自己吗？那一枚臣服磁片当真不是偶然？  
宫廷悼词的标准模板至此结束。而下一刻，雷神睁开眼睛看了看跪在身畔的弟弟，然后扭过头继续面对那片虚空。  
“还有，父亲，我要娶Loki，”Thor的嗓门掷地有声，“就算承受倒吊之刑，我也不改初衷……”说到这儿他沉默片刻，似乎在静待那条不会发生的答复，然后才喜滋滋地说道：“既然到现在我还没有挨上一记Gungnir，您的许可和赐福我就感激不尽地收下了。”  
……果然还是太高估Thor了。假如不是阴阳相隔，估计这会儿众神之父已经须发皆张地冲过来收拾他们了。  
“我可从没同意过这回事。”Loki抢在Thor宣布婚讯之前叫道。  
“可是你提议了蜜月。”Thor疑惑地看着他：“你还用魔法锁住了我们的手指。”  
那是为了确保我们同时降落在萨卡星球以便于寸步不离地保护你！它可不是什么缠绵悱恻难舍难分的证明！  
但这话听起来就足够荒诞不经，以他们之间神力之悬殊，他想要担当起雷神守护者这一角色就纯属痴心妄想。  
阿萨神族和中庭人的寿数有别，七情六欲倒是相去不远。就像是从正常视野和微观尺度*下观摩同一粒尘埃，对阿萨神族来说不值一提的欲望在中庭人眼里却无异于某种咄咄逼人的庞然巨兽，因而那些荒唐可笑、不切实际的幻想反倒显得情有可原。而Loki神生久长，时间理应冲淡一切、摧毁一切，让他的心脏像是宇宙洪荒那样混沌荒芜却又秩序井然，但上千年的岁月竟也没能让他获得几分长进，他仍旧孤注一掷，与目光短浅的中庭蝼蚁没什么分别。  
看到Loki难得的踟蹰，Thor慢慢挑高了眉毛：“难道你在害羞吗，弟弟？”  
“什么？我当然没有、我是说我为什么要害羞？”  
“我不知道，”Thor看着他就事论事地指出，“但是你连耳朵都变红了。”  
“我没有，”Loki气咻咻地强词夺理，“都怪这儿温度太高，你知道，垃圾降解会释放出过多热量。”  
“可这儿明明很冷。风也大。”雷神给自己裹了裹披风。  
“别忘了我是冰霜巨人，”Loki横了他一眼，“我很热。”  
“你的确很辣。”Thor接收到来自Loki阴沉的脸色，没再继续插科打诨：“说到这里，弟弟，你是怎么预见到我们会来这儿度蜜月的？”  
危险问题——邪神左顾右盼片刻，决定以进攻替代防守：“我还告诉过你别把锤子丢给Hela，你为什么不听我的？”  
“因为你有危险。”Thor做了诚恳解释但没有落入陷阱：“你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
“别忘了，开诚布公从来就不写在我的基因里。”  
“但未卜先知向来是诅咒而非天赋，索取超然的智慧总要付出沉重代价。父亲的左眼就是明证**。”  
“可我什么都没有失去。”Loki不以为意地别开了脸。  
而他也没有什么可以失去的。假如命运乐意给他一个漫天要价的机会，那他绝不惮于以自己为筹码去交换一些代价高昂的东西。  
Thor无声地凝视Loki，他的弟弟看上去完完整整，也仍旧诡计多端，心思细密，但他的确失去了自己身为邪神嚣张跋扈的自由和百无禁忌的权利。昔日被倾注在阴谋之上的心血现在被用来栽培另一项事业，Loki仍旧甘愿为之进行成本无算的冒险，但Thor不知道自己该为此感到不安还是庆幸。  
“好吧，你屁股疼你说得都对。”雷神做出退让：“我只是想说，没有什么不能和我一起分担——”他的话还没有说完，Loki居然出其不意地挥起匕首刺向他的小腹。  
Thor手忙脚乱地扣住Loki的手腕：“你在干什么？”他不解地吼道，暗忖这个小坏蛋怎么又故态复萌，简直快要让自己生气了。  
“我说过只有我能伤害你。”  
“所以呢？这是什么奇怪的新婚礼物吗？”  
“不用谢，我的王后。”Loki露出阴恻恻的笑容：“现在电我。”  
“什么？”  
“别忘了你是雷神，而不是锤子之神——别用那种眼神看我，好吧，你的锤子也挺可观，”Loki干巴巴地说，“但是现在，你要召唤雷电来抵御我的进攻。”  
“可我并不想这样做——”  
“这是国王的命令。”  
“……原谅我，”Thor停顿了一下，慢慢露出了然的神情，“我不知道原来你喜欢这么来。”

*指代正常尺度和亚原子尺度，感觉这比喻太夸张了OJZ  
**Odin为了智慧交换一只左眼，北欧神话梗

9  
“什么？”Loki第一次发现Thor的思维带宽和大脑转速居然超越了自己，这让他简直有点儿恼羞成怒：“我一点也不喜欢！”  
“可是我并不介意用能力为我们制造一些情趣，弟弟，”雷神体贴地说，“就比如你也可以尝试冰霜巨人的形态。”  
“这听起来倒是不妨一试……”在Thor的循循善诱之下，Loki居然跑偏了一秒，然后他回过神气鼓鼓地说：“但现在的重点是，你必须学着在没有Mjölnir的情况下召唤雷电。”  
“可是这儿幕天席地……”雷神的脸居然变红了，他那副羞答答的样子让Loki只想在他的眼睛上来一拳。  
“难道你的神力只能被运用在床榻之上？”Loki凶狠地挥出匕首：“这是战斗，而我是你的仇敌。”  
“但你不是。”Thor伸手钳制住他的双臂：“你是我的弟弟，我永远也不会把你视作对手。”  
“因为我不配得到那个与你旗鼓相当的位置？”Loki冷笑起来：“那可太遗憾了，考虑到这不仅不会让我手下留情，反倒更要——”  
“是因为你从来不会真正地对我痛下杀手，也绝不会真正地想要将我置于死地。”Thor打断了Loki愤怒而又酸涩的威胁。他松开双手，让自己毫无防备地暴露在弟弟的刀刃和比之更为锋利的眼神之下。  
“别那么自大，Thor Odinson，用你的雷霆之力来对抗我。像这样手无寸铁的所谓‘信赖’，”Loki顿了顿，像是被Thor温情脉脉的凝视灼痛了眼睛，“对我而言，无异于目空一切的终极羞辱。”  
Thor叹了口气。  
Odin曾经说过，Mjölnir只是协助他专注和凝聚力量的实体介质，神力之源被储蓄在他的胸腔和四肢、他的喉咙和耳目里。然而Loki这突如其来的宣战，让他就像是复健末期被勒令丢弃手杖的病患那样无所适从。他忽然意识到，失去了雷神之锤后，他不知道自己是否还能凭空飞翔，也不知道如何在指间制造出区区的一道电弧。  
“我恐怕——”  
“喂，我说你们到底捅不捅？”旁边突然出现了一个女声，Thor循声望去，发现那是一个皮肤黝黑的女人，正双腿晃荡地坐在飞行器上喝着烈酒，一副中庭人吃爆米花看戏的架势：“为了等那一刀，我已经喝完了——”她草草地点数了一下身边的空酒瓶，然后困扰地打了个酒嗝：“鬼知道多少酒，考虑到我只剩下最后的两瓶储备，你们能不能就，嗝，速战速决？”  
“你是谁——嗷！”疼痛让Thor回过头，视线震惊地在小腹上的伤口和Loki的眼睛之间游走：“你居然真的捅我？”  
“抱歉，手滑了一下。”邪神嘴上致歉，表情却和愧疚感没有半点关系：“你的雷电呢？”  
“我不知道。也许它正处于闭门谢客的状态。”说到这里Thor忍不住提高了声调：“你怎么能真的捅我？”  
“我还以为一千多年来的教训早就让你习以为常了呢。”Loki转开那双翡翠色的大眼睛小声说道。  
“但是现在它涉嫌家庭暴力。而在以前，”雷神拧着眉毛思索了一下，“姑且还可称为标新立异的示爱——”  
“它从来都和爱这个字眼没有任何关联！”  
“那么就是求而不得的报复？”  
“……你是不是像中庭人喝瓶装饮料那样，满心指望着再来一刀？！”  
“精彩。”这时候那个巧克力肤色的女人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，稀稀拉拉地鼓了几下掌，而她身边只剩下了一大堆空置的瓶瓶罐罐：“再来一刀是个绝妙的主意，它值得一个更大的舞台。”  
“谢谢你的美意。”Thor说：“不过我们马上就要返回阿斯加德了。”  
那句话中的某个词汇像是有形的箭矢那样击碎了她浑浑噩噩的表情。  
“哦是吗？”她冷着脸说道：“但我刚才的提议只是出于礼貌，事实上你们可没有拒绝的余地。”  
说着她敲了敲自己的双拳，飞行器上的炮口伴随着手臂指向神兄弟。  
“为什么今天我们总遇上难缠的女人？”Thor抱怨道，Loki心想那可能要怪Odin把阿斯加德的女人都引入歧途。随后Thor看了看他的弟弟，似乎突然产生了绝处逢生的灵感：“对了，你可以用那招，唔，不战而娶人什么的……”  
他的哥哥真的应该好好读点书了，中庭的精英阶层对那部讲行军布阵的书奉为圭臬*，在他企图统治地球的年代里，他可是降尊纡贵地好好研习过中庭文化。大概蝼蚁们自知命途短暂，便对著书立说、改弦更张有着不可理喻的激情，而这竟然在某种程度上让中庭有了与神域比肩的资本。  
“你确定？”Loki有些迟疑地询问，在得到Thor的点头示意后他无奈地说：“那好吧。”  
Thor着迷地看到弟弟的指尖上涌起一线碧绿的光晕，而他的指尖则朝向了——自己？！  
接近于图穷匕见的那一瞬间，Thor眼疾手快地捞住了自己的裤腰。但这已经阻止不了那个女人诧异地几乎尖叫出声。  
“你在干什么？！”Thor和太妃糖拾荒战士一起厉声责问道。  
“你自己要求的。”Loki冲着Thor耸了耸肩：“就算我是堂堂的邪神，也不至于像中庭蝼蚁那样，在战场上依靠解开一个女人的腰带来取胜**……更何况那毫无疑问会害死我们。”  
“……我的确有欠考量，”Thor气若游丝地说，“但你不该让咒语降临在我的身上——”  
“我倒不这么看，”邪神翻了翻眼睛：“也许它恰好给了你的另一把锤子大显神威的机会。”  
“虽然很高兴你满意它，但是你让我失去了战斗能力，”雷神红着脸说，“现在我不得不腾出一只手扶住裤子——”  
“那对我来说倒不见得是件坏事，哥哥。”Loki说：“毕竟我可从没有赞同过你现在就返回阿斯加德的决定。”  
“为什么？”Thor震惊地想要握住Loki的肩膀质问他，却又不得不管好自己松垮垮的裤腰：“人民需要我们，尤其是你，他们的国王。Hela会夺取王位，掀起战事，她甚至不屑于邀买人心，这意味着毫无怜悯的铲除异己、甚至屠城……我不能坐视这些惨剧发生。”  
“但是现在的你，没有雷神之力，没有军队，甚至没有同盟，你要怎样对抗她？”  
“可是我有你，弟弟，你就是我的同盟。”  
“我是邪神。”Loki纠正他然后优雅地转身面对太妃糖拾荒战士：“请容许我自我介绍，我是阿斯加德的国王，现在我要送给你一件见面礼，以便于彼此修好。”他微笑着指了指困顿中的Thor：“这是神域最强大的战士，他可以和萨卡星球的角斗冠军一决高下，那一定能为你带来一笔丰厚的收入。”  
“他是你的所有物？”女人直接略过了自我介绍的部分，她托腮狐疑地望向Loki：“你的性奴？”  
“他是我的王后。”  
对仍处于旧式社会的阿斯加德人来说，将妻子视为男人一件私有财产倒也算是司空见惯，于是对方点了点头接受了这一说辞。  
“行，我们五五分成。”  
“三七。”  
“四六。”  
“成交。”  
两个人赤裸裸的分赃让Thor目瞪口呆。  
“Loki，你怎么能——”  
“你说了想要婚姻。”邪神无辜地冲他微笑了一下：“而现在我答应了你的求婚，可喜可贺不是吗？”

*很多墙街人士和大企业高管会读孙子兵法  
**圣经梗，亚述军队打以色列时，以色列寡妇Judith施展美人计，通过与亚述大将春宵一度将之斩杀

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

10

“所以你是个神。”拾荒战士干巴巴地开口。  
“我们用不着没话找话。”邪神坐在自己变出来的软垫沙发上，挪动着屁股为自己寻找最为舒适的坐姿。  
“要不是你们婆婆妈妈地拖戏导致我提前出清了酒精库存，”酒鬼将嘴唇凑近倒置的瓶口，却绝望地意识到里面已经涓滴不剩，“我还不至于空虚到需要像这样来杀时间。”  
就在她走神的当口，他们差点迎面撞上另一架顶着硕大的霓虹广告牌的无人机。  
“喂，考虑到你的飞行器上还有两、哦不、一位贵宾，做个有点儿职业素养的司机！”大角度的晃动让邪神差点从那把沙发上一跃而起。  
“好吧，你不考虑变点儿好礼物出来犒赏你的司机吗？”拾荒战士对着那堆空空如也的瓶子舔了舔嘴唇：“既然你声称自己是个神？”  
“听着，我是邪神（god of mischief），不是什么乐善好施的仙女教母。”Loki傲慢地微眯眼睛：“驾驶舱里没有酒精，这是我的规矩。”  
“说教收到，美国队长。”对方夸张地翻了个白眼。  
“你叫我什么？！”  
“别误会，”拾荒战士学着Loki的架势斜着眼睛看他：“让我把你们联系起来的可绝不是你的身材。”  
“你敢羞辱我？！”Loki顿时大怒，倒不是因为有关身材的那些嘲讽，虽然在健硕尚武的阿萨人中显得过分苍白纤细一直是邪神隐忍不发的痛脚。但关键是，对于一名智商卓越、品位优雅的反派而言，将他同中庭里最一板一眼、乏善可陈的超级英雄相提并论无疑更叫人恼火。而这一切全是Thor的错，要不是他的拖累，要不是预言中他纷至沓来的厄运和死亡，Loki怎么会和遵纪守法、保守严谨这些令人作呕的特质产生半点交集？  
“好吧，手绢之神（god of handkerchief）。”对方恶狠狠地笑了笑，似乎立意要报复Loki拒绝她索酒的请求：“请接受我的致意。”她说着挥了挥手中不存在的方巾。  
“我是邪神。”Loki突然冷冷地说：“难道在阿斯加德的历史课上，你没有学习过我们的谱系，反倒埋头于中庭的秘闻八卦？”  
拾荒战士的脸色顿时沉了下来。  
一名流浪者对故乡没有免疫力，复杂的情绪差点溢出那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
“听好了，我他妈的对你闻所未闻。”她咬着牙按下了一个按钮，让邪神连同他的沙发顿时坠入了Thor暂居的玻璃笼子。而雷神正背对着他郁郁寡欢地席地而坐。  
沙发在这样的情境下变得多余，于是Loki索性在Thor的身边盘腿坐下，而后者根本不打算搭理他。虽然全玻璃的构造让他们视野开阔，但这颗星球上肮脏、混乱、配色无序的地表和欣欣向荣的民间暴力根本就称不上什么值得欣赏的风景。  
“别一脸吃坏了肚子的模样，哥哥。”Loki终于忍无可忍地将视线从外面扎眼的调色盘转回到雷神身上：“假如你非要让我来做破冰的那一个，那就如你所愿。”  
Thor闻言有点吃惊地望向Loki，他们上千年的相处岁月从来都谈不上融洽，但最后总是因为自己的宽恕和忍让才使他们免于走到分道扬镳的那一步。他不能指望Loki是乐意做出妥协、进行担当的那一方，即便大部分时候他并不怀疑弟弟的爱意。但Loki就是Loki，他是那种会用盛满泪水的眼睛去胡作非为却不肯将半点柔软心事诉诸唇舌的人，那甚至偶尔令Thor困惑，他的弟弟究竟能否胜任起那份杀人如麻的工作，考虑到他是如此的敏感易碎。  
而难以捉摸的邪神现在居然主动投递来一根橄榄枝。  
“是的，我很生气。”Thor说：“你怎么能向那个女人出卖我？”  
“别忘了，我总是出卖你，哥哥。”Loki露出一抹假笑：“过去可以换取王位、荣誉、尊严、平等，而现在则是五分之三个集装箱的伏特加。”  
“……而且你还贱卖我！”Thor忍不住怒气冲冲地低吼起来。  
“难道你认为我是为了一点微不足道的经济利益吗？你未免太看低我了，哥哥。”  
“你刚才和那个女人讨价还价时，那种、那种兴高采烈的模样可不支持我高看你一筹！”  
“好吧，容我修正刚才的话，难道你认为我只是为了一点微不足道的经济利益吗？”邪神在 “只”这个词上加了重音：“除此以外，这还关乎你的蝼蚁同伴。”  
“你是说我能见到复仇者？”Thor闻言双眼一亮，但随即他就嘟囔起来：“但你不是一向最痛恨他们吗？”  
值得欣慰，Thor在这件事上的解读总算是方向无误。不过痛恨这个形容有点强烈，显得他们之间的地位过于平等，事实上，看不惯和瞧不起可能是更为精准的描述。  
“……但我们结婚总得邀请些什么生物来观礼不是吗？”邪神一脸严肃地胡说。

Thor当然对那个理由买账了。于是接下来的旅程变得更容易——比如说Thor不再谴责他血腥的奴隶贸易反而喜滋滋地盘算起了他们的金币进项，也更不容易——比如说在得到那笔收入的前提下他们是不是能在婚礼上负担起一支12人配置的弦乐队——起来。  
等他们被通传可以前去谒见高天尊时，Loki简直松了口气。  
面色阴沉的拾荒战士要求王储坐进一把椅子里。  
“这是萨卡星球的劳动装备……就像中庭人总是挤在一个个蜂巢似的格子间里工作。”  
Loki如是解说，Thor虽然觉得那有点儿损害他的神格，但既然他口口声声主张阿萨神族与中庭人类生而平等，就得拿出点实际的作为。  
直到扶手上浮出的手铐禁锢住了他的双手。  
“你又骗我？！”这分明就更接近于中庭用来刑讯逼供的道具，或是处决死刑犯的电椅。  
雷神简直有点儿暴跳如雷，小小的亮蓝色火花在他的手腕上流窜。  
邪神瞪大了眼睛，他谨慎地伸手试探，发现那电流虽弱但好歹能带起一点疼痛，这令他陷入沉思。  
片刻后他找来了一把转速惊人的电锯。  
“你要干什么，Loki？”  
“为我的王后做个美发，以便于他在婚礼上显得更加光彩照人。”  
“但是我的头发已经很完美了——”  
“别拒绝国王亲力亲为的赏赐。”  
“我是你的哥哥，你的丈夫，我命令你把它拿开！”  
“相信我，这有利于你的心理建设。”  
“别动我的头发，求你了——”  
“你居然真为了头发而哭泣，公主殿下？！记得下次别这样了。”  
“……还、还有下次？！”  
“难道刚才我没有提醒你吗？”Loki顿了顿：“别忘了，心理建设。”  
“……”  
五分钟后，Loki终于停下了他惨无神道的工程。而此时Thor已经进入生无可恋的状态。  
“别这么沮丧，”邪神拿过一面镜子，“看看你的新造型。”  
透过冷冰冰的无机质镜面反射，雷神看到了自己齐眉的刘海和长度堪堪过耳的金发。  
“一个——天杀的、妹妹头？！”Thor咆哮起来，更大强度的电弧在他的双臂间闪现。  
“我可从没说过你会喜欢它。”始作俑者凝视着电火花，脸上露出了过于雀跃的笑容。

11  
“他现在只缺一件裙子。”拾荒战士只瞥了一眼雷神的新发型就露出瞎眼的表情：“以及，是‘他’对吧？”  
Thor很肯定这是句来自于酒鬼的醉话，但它一点也不妨碍邪神因此而眼前一亮。然后他打了个响指，将Thor身上铠甲披风变成了一袭阿斯加德的红色嫁衣。  
“这又是什么恶作剧？！”雷神的双手在桎梏中无谓地挣扎。  
“我们之中总得有一个披上婚纱，而你不能指望那个人是我吧？”Loki冲着Thor眨了眨眼睛：“考虑到你是更有经验的那一个。”  
“上一次只是为了夺回Mjölnir而使用的权宜之策，但这一次是什么？刻意羞辱还是阻碍我回到阿斯加德的缓兵之计？”  
Thor坐在那把椅子里，犹如一头困兽发出铮然的怒意。  
Loki深知他的哥哥生性达观，对于男扮女装之事并不介怀，毕竟就连众神之父也不是总是圣明睿智、完美无瑕。而在中庭家喻户晓的其他主神，例如宙斯和因陀罗，也概莫能外。而让他如此愤怒的，不外是Loki罔顾他的意愿，剥夺他的自由，又三番两次地予以看似百无聊赖的戏弄。  
无论此前是什么让雷神忍下了有关于Odin和Hela的那部分错谬，现在他总算拆掉了那层带有施舍意味的大度伪装，其下汹涌而出的震怒、失望、不解、蔑视才是Thor对于他的真实态度。  
他们之间从来就没有平等。爱意带来的纵容和恨意引发的厌弃本就殊途同归。倘若非要从中择一而就，那么Loki宁愿对后一种甘之如饴。  
“虽然Mjölnir已经一去不返，但你会得到更为丰厚的回报。”邪神半真半假地说着，伸出食指挑起Thor的下颔：“而你要相信，我可不像Trym那样不解风情*，这样凌厉的目光只会令我感到满意——就好像我们突然变得势均力敌，足以比肩而立。”  
那一瞬间Thor皮肤上迸射出的电芒刺痛了Loki的指尖，令他的半副身体都开始麻痹——这大概就是洛基被电倒的感觉吧，志在必得的轻佻笑意被口轮匝肌的痉挛打断，将优越感全然化作难堪。  
而雷神的表情却仿佛遭逢重创的那个人是他自己。  
“为什么到现在你还局限在那个针尖般的循环里？”  
“难道你不知道吗，哥哥，”Loki在酥麻的触电后遗症中笑了笑，“你对我而言，只是用于自我证明的一件工具，以及征服九界的一道程序啊。”  
他的言下之意再明白不过了，击败Thor、褫夺他的神力才是Loki真正渴望的成功法门，而来自于雷神的怜爱与信赖却鄙薄得令他不屑一顾。这个宇宙固然不拘于单一的强者模式，但Loki宁愿被困顿在那个逼仄的价值取向里。  
Thor扭过脸不再接话，而此时椅子开始推着他向前滑去，直到停在一座富丽堂皇的法座之前。上面坐着一个画着蓝色眼线，身穿明黄色紧身衣，可以说是非常为老不尊的男人。  
“Grand Master。”拾荒战士上前屈膝向他致意：“我为您带来了一名出色的武士。”  
Grand Master很感兴趣地上下打量Loki，尤其是他的面孔、腰线和屁股。  
“令人印象深刻，”他一边说一边转手指上巨大的纹章戒指，“但为什么他没有椅子呢？”  
“您误会了，”拾荒战士站起来指了指Thor，“我说的是这位。”  
高天尊这才看了看雷神。  
“一位孔武有力、须发茂密的女士……”（“我不是女人！”雷神大吼，但没有人理会他。）他兴致缺缺地总结道，又将热切的视线转回Loki身上：“告诉我你的名字。”  
“来自于阿斯加德的Loki。”邪神微微欠了欠身，既表达了礼貌又没有丢下王室的威仪：“而这位是我的角斗士。”  
“我是他的哥哥！”雷神重申他的性别。  
“领养的。”  
“这完美解释了你们在发型和服饰品味上的差距。”高天尊点了点头。  
“希望您能允许他与您最强壮的武士一决高下。”  
“那不重要。”高天尊看着Loki舔了舔嘴唇，然后转过头询问他的下属：“对这样一位风度翩翩的英俊男士我应该说些什么，Topaz？”  
“你最好有根十英寸以上的老二。”那个名为Topaz的女人语气平板地答道。她也化着同高天尊如出一辙的妆容，整个人透着一股死气沉沉的阴狠。  
“哦，这可太不礼貌了。”高天尊不赞同地说：“是什么让你对我产生了这样的误解？”  
然后他转过脸，兴高采烈地看着Loki：“今晚我想邀请你作为我的男伴参加萨卡星球最扣人心弦的狂欢派对。‘我保管那一定会让你’——Topaz？”  
“纵欲过度。”那个女人面无表情地答道。  
“错了错了，”高天尊连连摇头，“大开眼界！那才是我想表达的意思。”  
拜洛基所赐，Loki自然对那些派对主题了然于胸。相比直接询问他隐私部位的尺寸，这也完全称不上更为得体和循序渐进的追求方式。  
但他还没有来得及做出回应，Thor就在噼啪流窜的电光中大吼道：“收起你色眯眯的眼神，他是我的未婚夫！”  
就算他们意见相左，就算他还在对Loki生气，Thor仍旧没有想过否认亲缘或是终止恋情。  
“充其量只是一夜情而已。”Loki故意撇清。  
“……那一夜我们做了八次！”  
高天尊闻言露出吃惊的表情，然后他两眼水汪汪地望向Loki，声音兴奋得几乎有些颤抖：“哦，这真是惊人不是吗，Topaz，告诉我那个恰当的词汇是什么，我需要你的谏言。‘你的能力’——”他说着打了个手势示意他的仆人继续。  
“充分反映在你的发际线里。”  
“不不，那不是我想说的。”Grand Master挫败地纠正她：“令人叹为观止，你的能力令人叹为观止。我需要赞美他。”  
“感谢您的赏识。”Loki捋过头发，恶狠狠地想着它们仍旧浓密健康：“但很显然，在此之前我们得先解决一下这里的小状况。”他说着扶上了Thor的椅背：“他需要一场战斗，假如他是落败的那一方，自然没有什么能够阻止我服从您的心意与安排。”  
“这听起来十分合理。”高天尊歪着脑袋看他。  
“您不问我，假如他赢得比赛，我想要什么奖励吗？”  
高天尊看了看植入Thor脖子里的电击器。  
“虽然这件事并无可能。”他态度温和地说：“但你也不妨一提。”  
“我希望得到一笔钱，”Loki微笑着说，“以及您最钟爱的那艘生日飞行器。”

*北欧神话梗，Trym就是窃取神锤的巨人，想要娶Freya为妻，后面的事大家应该都知道，就不赘述了


	7. Chapter 7

12  
与高天尊的谈话结束之后，Thor被送进一栋装饰华美的房子。他当然明白这全是因为高天尊对Loki亲眼有加，毕竟角斗士基本等同于被剥夺自主生命权的奴隶，绝不可能指望得到此等礼遇。而那张柔软大床背后隐约预示的利益交换只让人心生厌恶。  
Loki单独出行，直到深夜才姗姗来归。  
他的弟弟衣着光鲜、脸颊红润。那件盔甲显然过于紧身了，将他的身体线条勾勒得一览无遗——简直就是不成体统。  
当Loki看到Thor仍旧在客厅里正襟危坐时，他挑起了眉：“你不休息吗，哥哥，考虑到明天你会迎来一场恶战，而我们的前程皆系于其上，充足的睡眠是不可或缺的。”  
Thor随手抄起手边的玻璃杯向Loki砸了过去。  
邪神抓住它，然后露出一抹浅笑：“所以这是控诉？你还在生气？”  
回答他的是第二个玻璃杯。  
“你已经知道我不是幻影了，哥哥，别做无聊的事。”  
第三个玻璃杯应声而至。但这次Loki没再伸手去接，它撞在邪神的肋骨上发出一记沉重的闷响，然后掉在地上摔得粉碎。  
这就让Thor诧异地抬起了头。  
“还想继续宣泄愤怒吗？”Loki静静地看着他：“接着来，玻璃杯效率太低，干嘛不用上你的拳头？”  
“你为什么不接住它？”  
“我为什么要？”邪神傲慢地昂起头，他抬起脚，魔法褪去靴子，然后赤脚踏上了那一片碎玻璃。而足底传来的疼痛竟然让他面不改色。  
“你在干什么？停下伤害你自己。”Thor一把将邪神扛起来扔在床上，血色的双脚刺痛了他的眼睛：“你明知道这不是我的用意！”  
“你认为只有撕裂皮肉、戳穿内脏才算是伤害？”Loki在他盛怒的阴影下嗤笑道：“比起你自作聪明的迁怒，它们简直不值一提。”  
“把你脚上的玻璃渣弄出来。”  
“你无权命令自己的国王。”  
Thor居高临下地瞪着他，无形的电流在他们交汇的视线中闪烁。  
“好，既然如此——”雷神转过身将餐桌上的水晶器皿悉数扫落在地，然后伸手握起一把碎片，任由尖利的断面割破掌心。  
“你他妈的疯了吗？！”Loki的脸被愕然和愤怒所扭曲。  
“我们彼此彼此。”Thor说：“我可以承受和你同等的痛苦和委屈，假如这就是你所期待的公平。”  
Loki的嘴唇颤抖了一下。然后绿色的光芒溢出他的指尖，将足心里的碎片一一拔除。  
“现在你满意了吗？”那双翡翠色的眼睛里漫出水光：“从来就没有所谓的公平，这世界历来就只有规则制定者对游戏参与者的独裁——”  
“但我并不想在你的生命里扮演那个独断专行的角色。”Thor走到Loki面前单膝跪下，捧起他的双脚检查伤口，他苦笑着说：“这一招只是从你那里偷师的‘以暴制暴’……你应该明白，我从没有想过驯服或是操纵你，弟弟，我只希望你能对我坦诚一些，这不困难，毕竟几百年前我们就曾经做到过。”  
Thor想要的是推心置腹，是亲密无间，而这恰恰是Loki所吝于给予的。他天真地相信少年时代就能达成的事在成年之后只会变得愈发易如反掌，但宇宙从来就不以这样纯粹直白的规律运行。  
“就算我不像你那样聪明，也能明白你的挑衅和侮辱，无非就是为了在高天尊面前将兄弟阋墙的戏码演绎得更可信一些……”Thor的蓝眼睛殷切地望向他，那颜色美得几乎令人官能过载：“但为什么你不能让我以知情者的身份参与你的计划？你索要的那艘飞船，是为了将我们带回阿斯加德吗？”  
假如说Loki的眼睛承载着河流，那么Thor便是海洋。他总是比弟弟更天高地阔、无边无垠，他的点滴就能浸润Loki干枯的河床，而Loki倾其所有也仅仅能为Thor本就赫赫的声势与疆域锦上添花。  
他们生来便有云泥之别，又怎么能妄言平等这个字眼？  
“你早就在心里为我设计好了脚本，并指望着我卖力出演你理想中的弟弟形象，”Loki讥诮地笑了笑，“但你早该认清现实了，Balder*才是你没有存在过的那个弟弟，而我只是自私自利的邪神。我不需要什么反目成仇的哥哥来取信Grand Master，他的好感足以让我在这颗星球上通行无阻，而我更不必要为了阿斯加德而殚精竭虑。那艘飞行器只是我个人的一条退路，假如你能为我赢来那件战利品，或许我会考虑在上面为你预留一个座位——”  
“所以你今晚去参加了那个色情狂的派对吗？”Thor突然沉下了脸：“这就是你为什么要穿成这样的理由吗？”  
“这只是一件便利近战的盔甲。”Loki不悦地微眯双目：“你在暗示它有什么下流意味吗？”  
“这么紧的设计只会妨碍战斗。它分明就更接近于，”雷神说着脸颊微红，“一件不法职业者的制服。”  
Loki一瞬间流露出了忿恨的神情，但随即他就冷淡地扯了扯嘴角。他将自己调整为侧卧的姿态，并不无魅惑地将手指插进发间。  
“我可以理解为，你是在变相夸奖我的装束性感吗？”他漫不经心的视线扫过雷神的眼睛、喉结、胸膛、小腹，然后在某个不可言说的部位逗留。在那种介于挑逗和冷眼旁观的目光下，Thor竟然感到口干舌燥，而下体逐渐变得灼热。  
“我的疑问还没有得到解决。”Thor看到弟弟在慢慢解开那件紧绷绷的墨绿色盔甲。他明明可以用魔法在瞬间完成那个任务，却偏要以折磨观众的速率将悬念一点一点呈现出来。  
那具慢慢裸露出来的白皙身体让Thor重重吞咽了一下，然后Loki伸出伤痕斑驳的脚趾，在他鼓胀起来的裆部缓慢打圈。  
“很有趣，虽然你口口声声斥责高天尊无耻，哥哥，”Loki突然在那个地方大力地磨蹭了一下，让Thor忍不住闷哼出声，“但显然你也不是什么光明磊落的正派人物。”  
邪神的居心再明白不过了。  
“我不喜欢你这样说话。”Thor几乎是面色痛苦地捏住了弟弟的脚踝：“我们需要好好谈谈，而不是用徒劳无益的方式转嫁矛盾。”  
“好吧，假如你顾忌我受伤的脚，”Loki甜蜜地笑了笑，却虚情假意得令Thor感到心寒，“那么让我们换个更安全的方式。”  
说着他支起自己，并用一道魔法解开Thor的裤子，将他蓄势待发的阴茎释放出来。  
“你怎么能对我使用战场上的招式——”  
“因为你完全激起了我的好胜心。”  
邪神说着含住了伞状的头部。  
“……可是，我、我还没有消气！”从未享受过弟弟如此款待的雷神简直有点儿语无伦次。  
“那就接着生气好了。”邪神用舌头描摹着柱体上敏感的褶皱和缝隙，含糊地答道：“反正它并不妨碍我做自己想做的事。”

*光明之神，应该也是众所周知的事，就不多解释了


End file.
